


【布卡西】Piedmont

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 领主au，abo设定，无关历史拒绝考据!请当架空!大概率ooc预警，不过肯定是甜甜甜!一个脑了很久甚至第一次写了超长大纲的脑洞，如果大爷是贵族领主时会发生什么故事。主cp布卡西，副cp大概有皮水，马舍，少量哈白注:piedmont就是意语皮埃蒙特，意大利西北的一个大区，首府是都灵
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	1. 八月节的礼物

卡西终于熬过了分化后的第一次热/潮期，被母亲前前后后检查了个遍才被放出屋子，还有淡淡的洋甘菊的味道丝丝缠绕着他，不会影响别人但是会让人感到无比舒服，领地里又一个珍贵的omega成熟了。  
思来想去卡西还是决定先去跟耶罗报个平安，这位群众的领袖即使再繁忙也愿意分出一些时间来关心他，俨然成了他教父一样的存在。  
只是这次他没太选对时机，耶罗和领地的一些长者们商讨着什么，门紧紧关着，但是忘了还有孩子们的秘密通道一说，卡西即使已经17岁身形依然纤细的足够潜入屋子。  
"不得不说，即使这样，阿德里亚诺也曾是一个征战的好手"一位老人的声音传出来。  
"可是他爱上了酗酒"  
"我们苦不堪言了"  
"耶罗，你该说句话了，你是我们最信任的领袖"这次是稍微年轻一点的声音。  
  
"melon!"卡西猛地回头，又看了一眼似乎没有发现他这个角落的长老们，长出一口气赶紧蒙住不知道什么时候出现的拉莫斯的嘴做了一个嘘声的动作。  
  
"也许，是该变天了"这是卡西拉着拉莫斯离开时听到耶罗带着叹息的回答。  
变天，是他想到的那个意思？他想起书本中描写的人们流离失所的惨状。  
不可以!他总该做些什么，他一定可以做些什么。  
"melon你在偷听什么呢，我叫你半天都不理我"卡西身后的少年有着长及肩膀的金发，圆圆的眼睛十分漂亮，虽然小卡西5岁偏偏还最跟他合得来。  
"sese你一定要劝住你的爸爸"卡西想起刚刚年轻的声音，那是拉莫斯的爸爸。"千万千万不可以让他轻举妄动"  
"哦...哦"  
解释了半天，卡西发现自己好像做不了什么，沮丧的情绪甚至都感染到了一旁的拉莫斯  
"melon我们会死么"  
"。。。"还在纠结什么的卡西听到呜咽的声音，结果剩下的时间变成了安慰自家的邻家小弟。  
过了几天，少年们的小行动还没开始进行，卡西家突然多了些街坊邻里的礼物，像是刚刚成熟的果子和粮食，然后耶罗也带着难得轻松的表情坐在他家和他的父母聊起天来。  
"老布冯的病来的比我们还急"耶罗笑了笑，对站在一边的卡西招手，递给他一个苹果。  
"我们也不好太幸灾乐祸了"卡西的妈妈摸摸他的头，拉他坐在一边。  
"谁知道小的那位会不会更差劲呢"卡西的爸爸有些忧郁。  
"至少我们有好几个月不用担心税收的问题了，据说小公爵大人现在已经顾不上税收了，处理烂摊子就要很久了，我们至少可以趁机囤些粮食了"  
卡西其实还是有些似懂非懂，但是他只知道书上的情形大概不会发生了，一时间竟然没控制笑出来。  
像冰雪消融一样的笑容让耶罗又有了别的担忧，这个稀少，美丽又珍贵的omega让他怎么放心交给一个他可能不是很了解的alpha啊。  
收获的秋天过去，领民们居然又相安无事地度过了整个冬天，新的领主终于想起要与他们见面了，耶罗作为代表前往了布冯家大的不像话的城堡，满心忐忑的他做好了上交全部余粮的准备，却带着一脸不真实的表情回来了。  
"Gigi公爵大人说，以后只需要上缴富余出来的作物就可以"耶罗对着围上来的人们复述了新领主的话，眼前似乎还有年轻的男人优雅不失威严却意外温柔的样子。  
人们陷入喜悦当中，甚至当场就决定要举办起庆典，来庆祝他们遇到了一个贤明的领主。而同时卡西开始无比地好奇起这位领主来，要是有机会见一次就好了。  
"为什么一定要这样"布冯在接见完耶罗之后终于能好好松口气，繁复的领巾勒得他都感觉有些窒息，虽然可能是错觉。"一定要划分的这么清楚"  
"百年以来都是这样"基耶利尼给了他一个不赞同的眼神，这是他辛辛苦苦帮他系好的领巾!这么一会就被解开了。"领主永远成为不了子民的朋友"  
"Gigi你这才是个开始而已"一直在旁边动作优雅地看书的皮尔洛露出一个幸灾乐祸的笑容。  
"不是还有我们在嘛"加图索抚了抚身上的佩剑。  
布冯笑了笑，还是接受了自己身份的变化，而且他已经把得力的助手们都换成了自己最信任的朋友，已经没什么可以担忧的了不是么。  
"谢谢你们，愿意陪着我"  
"永远不必说这种话"  
就这样相安无事，皮埃蒙特的领民过上了一年充实而富裕的生活，每家农户似乎都已经有了自己的积蓄。  
然而平静的日子总会起一些波澜，像是某种奇怪的规律。不知什么时候一年里总归会有的降水已经不见了踪影，换言之旱灾降临了。不过得益于之前的丰收，积蓄派上了用场，布冯还派人分发了一些在外游历时发现的种子，据说都是一些可以抗干旱的作物，在艰难条件下依然抽出枝丫的作物让人们甚至已经不把旱灾放在眼里了。  
领民们再次聚集在一起开会却是为了感恩，一年里布冯所做的一切不仅让他们对领主的看法有了改观，甚至已经到了无以为报的地步。  
"如果可以，我们一定要献上最珍贵的礼物"  
"可是，我们现在拥有的一切都是那位大人给的"  
"马上就是八月节了"耶罗皱了皱眉头。  
"耶罗!妈妈让我给你送马铃薯煎蛋来了，她做太多了"卡西似乎完全没有想到会撞到开会，不管不顾就推开了门。  
"iker 说了几遍不要直接叫我的名字，何况你都成年了"  
"珍贵的，稀有的"  
"耶罗大人你看..."  
"绝对不行!"在所有人一起看向卡西的时候耶罗立刻意识到了其他人的想法。  
"有什么是我可以做的，对么"卡西与几位长辈一一对视，想到了什么，然而还没等他再说些什么，耶罗已经把他推出了屋子。  
"听着iker，你什么都不用想，这一切都与你无关，回家去吧"  
"可是"  
"没有什么可是"  
耶罗看着卡西离开的背影，隐隐有了不好的预感。一定会找到更珍贵的礼物的，一定。  
"你们绝对不要再提起这件事了，没有商量"  
  
＃＃私设八月节是领民一年最重要节日之一，也是向领主献礼的节日，礼物的贵重程度一方面显示感谢的程度一方面评价领主一年来的作为，所以耶罗他们很想献一份与布冯政绩匹配的礼物，嗯，就是这样(圆回来了)


	2. 定金

"耶罗～"卡西这几天做的最多的事情就是围着耶罗跑来跑去，完全不顾耶罗为了八月节忙到焦头烂额。

"不行"这也是耶罗对于卡西的最多的回答。

"说真的iker，我真的没见过一个这么急于把自己送给alpha的omega"

"我未来的另一半就是应该是alpha啊"

"。。。"

"何况公爵大人人很好"

"。。。反正就是不行"差点又顺着卡西的思路拐走的耶罗赶紧坚定自己的立场。

卡西说的一点也没错，领主是个优秀的alpha，但是终归与他们不是一个世界的人，他无论如何不能拿如此善解人意的卡西的下半生幸福来换什么，甚至也许不会有等价的东西。

"耶罗～"

"免谈，再提我真的要生气了"

"我不是说那件事，那我能不能跟你一起去见领主大人啊"这次卡西眼睛里多的是闪闪发亮的好奇。

"这次你又想干什么"耶罗一直知道卡西古灵精怪的很，总感觉这次卡西又在悄悄打着什么主意，偏偏又想不出来。

"我都成年这么久了，该让我参与领地的工作了嘛"按理说omega是不允许参与任何大事的决策的，但是一年来耶罗一直把卡西带在身边开各种大大小小的会议，一来他不是那么古板的人，二来卡西实在聪颖的很，耶罗实在不想埋没了这样的才华，甚至心里已经暗暗把他当接班人了。那天也是卡西不在其他人才说出要供上卡西的话，实在让他大为光火，谁知道卡西也放在心上了，认定了把自己送出去才是最好的办法，根本不觉得这种舍己为人的做法有些过于让人心疼了。

"你不乱来，八月节就让你跟着一起"耶罗眼皮跳了一下，实在不想让卡西再磨着他了。

"一言为定!"

看卡西终于离开他的视线，耶罗又开始头疼起礼物的事情来，难道要带着其他人跑去给公爵无偿工作上几个月么。

"sese，如果我不在你身边了，记得跟耶罗好好学习管理领地，我觉得你未来一定可以成为一个好领袖的"

"melon你要去哪里!"

"去做一件大事"

"带上我啊"

"不行哦，大概只有我可以"

临近波河的瓦伦蒂诺城堡便是布冯的住所了，即使再多的人也填不满的恢宏建筑在白天也显得十分寂寥，更何况听说公爵大人不希望过多占用资源只留了亲信在身边，仆人甚至都没几个。第一次拜访的卡西还是着实为眼之所见惊叹了一把。

"这么大，会很寂寞吧"与耶罗同乘一匹马的卡西没感叹多久神色又转为了忧虑。

"可能吧"耶罗笑笑，扬鞭催马离城堡又近了。

"旅途劳累了吧，快进来"基耶利尼在门前迎接了他们，这位接手了父亲同样职位的管家无时无刻给人一种亲近感，很好地缓解了他们即将见到布冯的紧张感。

"连去会客厅都要这么久，真大"卡西没忍住吐槽了一下。

"就快到了"基耶利尼也只是回以温和的笑。

"Gigi的意愿是取消八月节的礼物"会客厅只有皮尔洛在看书，招呼他们坐下后先开了口。"哦抱歉，Gigi一会就会来，也许他来说比较好"

"不不不，领主为我们做了这么多，请无论如何让我们回报些什么"

"你们过的快乐而富足就是最好的回报"皮尔洛轻轻抚过合上的书封面，"他是这么说的"

"请不要这么说，让我们做些什么..."

"让我留下当礼物好不好"

两把声音重合在一起，却各自分明，足够让皮尔洛停下所有动作看向卡西，"虽然我是个beta，但是你看起来是个omega？能跟在耶罗身边实力一定很强吧，平等公正，Gigi也一定愿意看到"

"不过耶罗，这对于我可是个生面孔"

"我是伊戈尔卡西利亚斯，如你所见是一个omega，所以我作为礼物足够贵重么"

"这可，太过贵重了"一把极其低沉好听的声音插了进来，布冯不知道什么时候站在了卡西身后，与惊慌的卡西对上了视线。

"iker你..."耶罗气极了，在看到来人只能噤声。

"公爵大人!"卡西在对上那双灰蓝的眼时突然没了底气。

"我可不值得如此珍贵的回报"布冯没忍住抚上了卡西的脸，继而拉起卡西的一只手吻了上去

"可是如果是真的我定然欣喜若狂，iker你可真美好"

"谢...谢"卡西呆呆的，没头没脑地回答了一句。

"抱歉我来晚了，有些事情需要我处理。不过我想安德烈已经把我想说的话说出来了，他是我身边最有智慧的挚友和谋臣"

"可是领主大人"

"祝你们节日快乐"布冯摇摇头，制止了耶罗接下来的话。"也许有一天我会有求于你，不急于这一时半会"

"十分感谢！也祝您节日快乐"也许再争下去会显得做作，耶罗也想着从长计议是最好的，立刻想拉着卡西离开，谁知卡西却纹丝不动。

"我没有开玩笑，请让我留下来，只要您近三年都不要征税"

"iker!"耶罗叫了出来。

"真的？即使你知道留下来要面对什么？"

"是的"卡西得到布冯的点头之后又看向了耶罗，"抱歉耶罗，我还是觉得留下来最好，希望你跟我的家人说清楚，一切都是我自愿的"

"你..."

"对不起"

"我就不该带你来!"

"很抱歉打断你们，不过耶罗先生我可以向你保证，iker我是绝对不会亏待的，毕竟美好的事物谁都想守护不是么"

"。。。"耶罗终究是不知道还能说些什么，只能是跟着基耶利尼拖着有些沉重的步伐离开了。

"现在，我想"布冯揽住了卡西的肩，对着那水润的唇就吻了下去

"收些定金"


	3. 反悔余地

03

城堡很大，在初来的卡西眼中就像是像是迷宫，是基耶利尼带着他参观了每一间屋子，告诉他地毯的秘密，原来地毯的花纹能解密城堡屋子之间繁复的通道，然后特地告诉他亲近之人的住处，做的这一切都给了他最大的信任，让卡西有了成为他们一员的感觉。

只是没几天卡西就用上了这些信息，在皮尔洛住所附带的客厅里找到了那个沉稳的beta。

"怎么不去见Gigi"皮尔洛似乎总有看不完的书，不论什么时候总会捧着一本书，安安静静地看着，在阳光底下微长卷曲头发都仿佛在发着光。

"感觉你就像是智慧的具象化"卡西也不意外皮尔洛能在专注看书的同时发现他的到来。

"谢谢"皮尔洛微微露出一个笑容，"所以，你为什么在这里呢"

"明明是他不见我"卡西想起那个吻，他能感受到布冯的喜悦却隐忍的感情，有一丝醇厚的红酒的气息试探着缠绕上来，可是之后却只是让加图索带着他找一间客房，洗漱休息之后却没再见到他了。

卡西承认一开始他是有些沉迷在领主的魅力里了，留下来的话也是有些冲动地脱口而出，不过说出来之后却也没有太多的悔意，甚至布冯突袭的一吻彻底让他安心下来了。

而现在布冯却不见他，贸然去找人他还不是很有底气，思来想去没有比找皮尔洛更好的办法了。

"Gigi喜欢你的"皮尔洛在书中夹上一个精美的书签，深棕的眼睛看向站在一边的卡西，"坐下喝杯茶怎么样"红茶从壶里倒出来的时候还冒着热气，皮尔洛满意地笑了笑。

"真的么"卡西嗅着茶香，眼睛都眯了起来，"那为什么又不要我了"想到自己的来访目的，卡西被茶香温热的心情又低落了下来。

"Gigi的性格，其实没有看起来那么强大"皮尔洛抚了抚花瓶里的玫瑰，整理了一下，"他也有怕得不到的东西，也有没有自信的时候"

"你是说Gigi..."

"剩下的你要自己去问了"

"好"卡西很快从宽大的沙发椅上跳了下来"安德烈找你果然是对的"

"那我以后也叫你iker了"

"好呀，不过安德烈你真的很喜欢那束玫瑰的吧"

"嗯？"

"很重要的人送的吧"

"可以这么说"似乎有声小小的叹息被皮尔洛含在了口中。

"嘿嘿，我走啦"卡西歪歪头，还是走了。

卡西在皮尔洛的门口见到了加图索，突然他联想到了什么，给了这个看起来很凶的侍卫一个大大的笑容。

"玫瑰，是你送的对么"

也不等加图索回答什么就跑开了。

卡西在书房找到了布冯，与皮尔洛不同的是布冯一边看着书一边记录着什么，不过同样专注的不得了。

"Gigi..."卡西有些不想打扰眼前人，不过布冯早就在他进来的那一刻微微偏了下头，一副等着他说话的样子。

"怎么，住着不习惯么"布冯终于抬起了头。

"不是，我只是想问你，为什么又不见我了"卡西有些看不透眼前人的灰蓝的眸，索性直接问了出来。

"。。。"布冯没说话，只是站了起来，身高的差异让卡西有了些微的压迫感，但他知道这只是来自第二性别的正常反应。

"为什么又反悔了"

"iker，你这么说会让我觉得你一直想念着我"布冯的手这次放在了卡西的头顶，轻轻揉了揉手下微卷的发丝。"是这样么"

"好吧，我...我觉得应该是"卡西被直白的问话搞了个措手不及，也没怎么想就回答出来了。

"那可真是太好了"布冯抱住了卡西，"如果我说想让你再选择一次肯定是说谎的，但是你真的可以再选择一次，我想，如果你选择离开我至少可以不用亲眼看到"

"我可不是出尔反尔的人!"卡西愤愤咬了一口眼前人的肩膀，小小发泄了一下最近被忽视的不满。

"我也不想是"在布冯加了些力气的情况下两人跌坐在身后的沙发上，"你出现在我面前的那一刻你就没有离开的可能了"

"现在我有点期待你的第一次发＃情＃期了，iker"布冯咬上了卡西的耳垂，成功看到omega白皙的肤色漫上一片粉红。

"!"卡西突然觉得自己此刻特别像被卖掉还帮人数钱的那种人。

不过他一点都不后悔就是了。


	4. 回家

04  
“本就很殷实的生活，又免了税收，现在他们对你的好感度越来越高了，我倒是担心起你的威信来了”皮尔洛清点着八月节过后被送过来的各式礼物，从作物到酿的酒再到一眼就能看出来亲手做的艺术品，精雕细琢的样子完全看得出制造者重视的程度。  
即使布冯一再强调不需要任何贡品和礼物，领民也只当做是客套话了，比起这个他们反而更注重传统。  
“那些虚无缥缈的东西，还没有这幅画来的实在”推脱不过，布冯收了下来，没忘了叫来卡西挑些喜欢的，卡西钻来钻去的只抱了一小桶葡萄酒，又鸟儿似的跑了，布冯只能又转回黏在卡西身上的视线，看皮尔洛一条一条的列单子，然后被一副画吸引住了。  
“啊，那副画叫The Walk，chagall的其中一副，应该算在最名贵的一类里了，虽然我有点欣赏不来”见友人似乎已经沉迷在一副画里，皮尔洛有些意外。  
“其他的你们分了吧，这幅画我要留下，不知道为什么看着她心里总有一种宁静的感觉”  
“为什么不呢，既然你这么喜欢”皮尔洛想了想拿起了卡西留下的另一桶葡萄酒，工艺品各自找了地方摆放，然后吩咐给其他人一起分了剩下的食物之类的物什。  
  
布冯找到卡西的时候，卡西已经独自喝了将近一杯葡萄酒了，听见他过来也不回头，坐在窗边晃着脚看风景。  
“我猜你是故意想引起我注意，Iker”布冯见卡西喝了杯中最后一点酒，挑了挑眉，然后选择从对方唇中品了品味道。  
“我只是在看风景!”卡西砸了咂嘴，想若无其事地假装不在意，耳朵红的要滴血。  
然后他神情变了变，像模像样地叹了口气。  
“结果还是看不到我的家”  
“...”布冯愣了愣，然后就是止不住的笑。“Iker，你直说想回家看看我又不会拒绝你”  
“真的？”  
“当然，你可以去准备行李了”  
“早就准备好了！我就知道我的alpha是世界上最好的”说着卡西已经不知道从哪里搬出来了一个大箱子。“我们什么时候出发啊”  
“....”  
再三承诺了第二天就出发，被抱着亲了好几口之后，本还在窃喜的布冯却发现要安抚下兴奋的恋人实在是个体力活，指给卡西讲睡前故事（天知道为什么卡西突然有了这么强的童心），终于在他讲到自己游历在外的第二个年头的时候卡西睡着了。  
“我发现，你已经被吃的死死的了，简直像是你的锁”布冯毫不意外地在自己房间外碰到了皮尔洛。  
“你怎么也不睡”  
“因为我猜明天你要出一趟不算远的远门？”  
“你又知道了”布冯把皮尔洛让进房间，看他变魔术一样的端出两杯葡萄酒。  
“Iker喜欢的葡萄酒，味道很不错”  
“我都不知道你们这么熟了啊”布冯哼了出声。  
“不然我怎么会发现你的Omega偷偷收拾行李”然后皮尔洛狡黠一笑“你怎么，连我都不放心了？我喜欢Iker，可跟你不一样的喜欢”  
“好了，别揶揄我了。不过我莫名感觉Iker一开始是觉得我不会同意他回家的”  
“然而这是真的，从他来的那一刻起，他就没想过要回去，我看得懂他那时的眼神，很勇敢的少年不是么”  
“可是现在他会提起，全是因为你给了他足够的安全感和信任，那孩子是真的喜欢上你了呢，Gigi”  
“这可真是...那么安德烈你明天也一起么”  
“虽然听不出两句话的联系，不过是你所需要的，当然。晚安了Gigi”皮尔洛喝尽最后的酒，出去关上了门。  
布冯晃着酒杯，心中对卡西又多了些心疼。


	5. 以剑起誓

05.  
布冯和皮尔洛加图索三个人在卡西家门外规规矩矩地站好，一字排开，活像三个守门的，还是带贵族气息那款的。   
“你不是来赔罪的么，站这，看风景？”皮尔洛四处观察了一下变魔术一样拿出一本书来。  
“阳光底下读书不好”加图索抹了一把鼻尖，有些不好意思的样子。  
“抱歉，是我不够注意”皮尔洛又优雅地合上书，那本书又奇迹的消失了。  
“哦？”布冯看着两人的互动，眯细了眼睛。“你可真是乐此不疲”  
布冯百分之百确定，皮尔洛是故意的，就从他拿出书却一眼没看的行为中看出来的。  
加图索怪能忍的。  
“所以你为什么不进去”逗弄加图索之后心满意足的皮尔洛还是没忘一开始的问题。  
“Iker肯定想跟父母多说话，他父母又很戒备我，我毕竟抢走了他们的宝贝”  
“你是想让我说很感动？”  
“好吧，我这么做他的父母会对我好感度提升的，相信我”  
果然没多久卡西就高高兴兴地跑出来拉着布冯要进屋子了，布冯对着皮尔洛夸张地眨了眨眼，满脸写着我说什么来着而皮尔洛收到后很不优雅地翻了个白眼，跟着一起进去了。  
不得不说基因真的是很神奇的东西，与父亲相似的面容，与母亲如出一辙的温和气质，组成了那个令他着迷的卡西。  
“十分抱歉，未经你们允许留下了Iker”布冯低垂的眉心满满的都是歉意，他甚至不知道该怎么抬起头看着面前慈祥的妇人。  
“别这样，孩子，Iker都跟我说了。“卡西母亲又抚了抚还赖在她怀里的卡西的头发”他从小就主意很足，什么事都愿意自己做主，从来不用我们操心，尤其他弟弟出生之后。想到会把他交给一个我们可能都不了解的alpha，我就常常睡不着”  
“请允许我代表家庭成员对您表示感谢”卡西的父亲想要鞠躬的时候被布冯扶住了。   
“大可不必，请把我当朋友，或者未来的家人”布冯对着卡西眨了眨眼，直看得卡西不自在地转过头为止。  
“现在，Iker说他第一眼就看中你了。见到您，领主大人我相信他的眼光了”卡西母亲把两个人的互动看在眼里，笑意漫了上来。  
“孩子们聊一会吧，我为你们做晚饭。Iker很久没吃到马铃薯煎蛋了”卡西母亲拉着还想说什么的父亲去到了厨房。  
“咳，我们也出去？”一直和加图索看着窗外风景的皮尔洛终于想起来秀一下存在感。  
“...”布冯摸了摸下巴“要不还是转过去吧”  
“Gigi你干什么，我父母还在呢”  
然后就是一声响亮的啵声，这次连加图索都翻白眼了。  
  
“melon！”几分钟过后大门被风风火火的男孩子撞开了。“你回来了？！”金色长发的男孩子不顾旁人对着卡西就是一阵转。  
“真的是melon，你走了多久知不知道，一声不吭地扔下我”然后卡西就得到了一个湿润的肩膀。  
“对不起，nene让你一个人了”卡西呼噜呼噜了拉莫斯金色的长发“你的头发好长了”  
“所以，这位是？”布冯看得出卡西眼中的珍视，但是一直被晾着还是让他忍不住插了一句。  
“哦对了，Gigi这是塞尔吉奥拉莫斯，我最好的朋友”  
“只有我能叫melon，也只有melon叫我nene”拉莫斯听说过布冯的好，但是还是很不服气他抢走卡西的行为，气鼓鼓的瞪了布冯一眼，得到一个挑眉的回应。  
“那，塞尔吉奥，第一次见面，十分荣幸”布冯伸手，拉莫斯虽然不情不愿还是握住了他的手，算是承认了。  
“以后你想Iker了可以来找他的，我会安排人接你，不过要记得写信，毕竟路途不是很近”  
“太好了，nene！”  
“啊？哦哦”  
  
一行人吃过晚餐也算是正式告别了，路上耶罗急急忙忙地出现了。想念的紧，又被领地事务缠得抽不开身的耶罗也搂着卡西说了不少话，布冯他们也只是旁边静静地站着。  
布冯无时不为卡西在领地的受欢迎程度而自豪着。  
“一定要一直快乐”耶罗在卡西的额头落下一吻。   
“谢谢，但是如果您让Iker受委屈了我还是会翻脸的”耶罗又转过身来。  
“我保证”布冯想了想，抽出了加图索的剑，皮尔洛安抚住了惊慌失措的加图索后才继续“以这剑之名，如若违反随时欢迎取我性命”  
“好的，我信您”  
  
坐上马车，布冯才发现卡西有一会没出声音了，布冯看向假装看向窗外的卡西的眼睛。  
“Iker，明天去巡视领地么，一起”  
“好”转过脸的卡西的眼眶红红的。


End file.
